maybe yes
by Talking to Angels
Summary: "Hey, do you wanna be the best man at my wedding?" It was a hot Friday, and the two of them were lying in the grass somewhere along the road home. / In which Hinata doesn't understand how weddings work, and Kageyama doesn't understand how feelings work, but they're both on the same page more than they realize.


"Hey, do you wanna be the best man at my wedding?"

It was a hot Friday, and the two of them were lying in the grass somewhere along the road home. They had been walking home together, when suddenly Hinata challenged Kageyama to a race up up the hill. Kageyama had won, ("Now it's 52-me, 49-you.") Hinata had demanded a rematch ("Once more!"), and so they had rematch after rematch until they both had to lie down in the grass and catch their breaths.

Hinata's question caught Kageyama off guard. They were only in high school, why were they talking about marriage all of a sudden?

"Huh? Isn't it way too early to be thinking about that stuff?" he answered.

"Of course not! Why would it be?" Hinata said. "Besides, I'm being prepared, unlike you, stupid."

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid, dumbass!" Kageyama retorted, almost on instinct.

"How can I be stupid and a dumbass? Which one is it, pick one!"

"I don't know, you're both! Stupid dumbass!" after a pause, Kageyama spoke again. "Anyway, who'd ever to agree to marry you?" Hinata was short, loud, and obnoxious. Who'd be able to live with somebody like him for the rest of their lives?

"Uh... you? Who else?" Hinata said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kageyama was baffled. "What? How can I agree to marry you if I'm your best man?"

Moreover, why would Hinata want to marry him?

"Well, why not? Why would I marry anyone other than the 'best-something' at my wedding? They're the best, right? So they're my favourite! I'll marry them!"

Kageyama couldn't believe how stupid Hinata was. Didn't that dumbass know anything? "That's not how it works, stupid!"

"Well, how would you know, have you ever been married?" Hinata shot back.

Okay, he got him there. Kageyama had obviously never been married, he wasn't even sure if he'd ever even been to a wedding. Maybe once or twice, when he was really young. He can't remember it that well. "No, but I just know, okay?"

"Well, whatever! So what, you wouldn't agree to marry me?" Hinata pouted.

"You never even asked!"

"Was I supposed to?"

"How can I agree to something when you never even asked me?" Kageyama was shouting now. Well, given that 90% of their conversations either began or ended with shouting, it really wasn't that surprising.

"Fine, do you want me to ask you?" Hinata shouted back.

At this, Kageyama turned his head away from Hinata's direction. "I don't care, it's your wedding."

"But if you say yes, it'll also be your wedding."

That's a good point, Kageyama thought. But him, married to Hinata? Ha! "Well I didn't say yes, did I?"

"That's only because I haven't asked you!" Hinata was sounding more and more determined now. In fact, Kageyama was pretty sure the only reason Hinata was being so pushy about this was because Kageyama wasn't agreeing with him.

"Who says just because you ask I have to say yes?"

"Why wouldn't you say yes? We're friends, right?"

Are they friends? Kageyama thought about this. He did lots of things with Hinata. He met Hinata at the school gates every morning, and they walked to class together. They ate lunch together. They went to practice together. They walked home together. When they studied, they studied together. They even went out on weekends together sometimes. So yeah, if there was anyone Kageyama would call a friend, it would be Hinata. But still, why was Hinata asking him such a weird question if they were only friends? As far as Kageyama knew, you didn't marry your friends. "Why are you asking such a weird question in the first place?"

"Well..." Kageyama turned over, and saw Hinata was facing away from him. His cheeks were also red. From the heat? Maybe from the all the running they did. Dumbass, Kageyama thought. It's because of all the rematches Hinata demanded they do. Well, now Hinata was burning up because of it, and it was his own fault. Next time he should just accept his defeat. "It doesn't matter! Just answer the question! We're friends, right?"

Kageyama only hesitated a little before he replied. "Yeah,"

"So if we're friends, you don't hate me right?" Kageyama didn't know where Hinata was going with this. Isn't the whole concept of 'friends' that you like the person you're friends with?

And so Kageyama said as much. "Why would I be friends with someone I hate?"

"Exactly! So what, are you scared or something?" oh, now he was just taunting him. There's no way Kageyama can back down now.

"No!"

"Then there isn't a problem, right?" Hinata looked over at him and grinned.

Kageyama was about to say, yes, there is a problem, because just because they're friends it doesn't mean all of a sudden now they have to marry each other. But then he thought, would it really be so bad to be married to Hinata? Kageyama likes their bantering. Kageyama likes the way Hinata's smile looks. Kageyama likes sharing pork buns with Hinata after school. Kageyama likes getting a text from Hinata late at night, saying "are you still awake why are you still awake stupid kageyama! if you don't sleep now you'll be late tomorrow!" Kageyama likes the way Hinata makes him feel. In fact, he might not even mind it if he's stuck with Hinata for the rest of his life. So yeah, it might not be so bad to be married to Hinata after all.

And that's what he's thinking when he huffs out "Whatever, just ask and get it over with, dumbass!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Hinata replied.

There's a moment where neither of them says anything. It was a hot Friday, and for a moment, while Kageyama waited for Hinata to ask his question, all he could hear was the sounds of their own breathing.

For a moment, Kageyama thought, maybe he can just lie here forever, with Hinata by his side in the Friday afternoon heat.

Then, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
